La complejidad de la versatilidad
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Todos creían que estar en una relación homosexual era fácil, sin embargo, en el ámbito sexual, cuando ambas partes eran versátiles, era complejo ponerse de acuerdo. Fictober, día trece: discusión.


_**Día trece: Discusión**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La complejidad de la versatilidad**_

 _ **Pareja: Katsuki Bakugo x Eijirou Kirishima**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este capítulo contiene escena subidas de tono.**_

 _ **.**_

Mantener una relación homosexual era más complicado de lo que la gente creería. Muchos asumían que al ambos ser del mismo sexo, muchas cosas tendría en común… y podría ser cierto, aunque la obsesión de Kirishima por la masculinidad era más grande que la de Bakugo.

La cuestión era que incluso para el sexo era aún más complicado que en una relación hetero. En una relación heterosexual se sabía desde una primicia cuales eran los roles de cada uno: el hombre era el que metía, así de simple.

¿Pero cómo se colocaban de acuerdo en una relación en donde ambos tenían los mismos malditos genitales?

Claro, había roles en el sexo, pero ambos eran malditamente versátiles y a veces les costaba colocarse de acuerdo quién metía.

La pasión se desbordaba, luego de una batalla intensa, ambos sentían la necesidad de quemar toda esa adrenalina instalando besos y mordidas en el otro.

Kirishima le mordió suavemente en el hombro, incluso con esa mordida suave, lo hizo gemir ante el dolor y el placer.

Sus manos se adentraron para quitar el pantalón, Katsuki acarició el pecho desnudo de Kirishima.

—Como detesto que muestres tu pecho a todo el puto mundo —murmuró. Kirishima soltó una risita y siguió recorriendo el cuello de su novio con sus labios. Katsuki soltó un gruñido de placer, pasó su mano por la entrepierna de Eijiro que se estaba colocando dura.

Estaban todavía en el salón de estar de su casa, no querían ir a la habitación, eso significaba tener que dejar de besarse y acariciarse así fuese nos cuántos minutos.

Kirishima sentó a Bakugo en el sofá y subió sobre él dejando sus rodillas descansar al cada lado de sus piernas. Frotó sus miembros y sus manos se dirigieron hacia el botón del pantalón.

—Hay que buscar el lubricante —susurró Kirishima en su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su novio—. No quiero hacerte daño.

—¿Quién dijo que estarás arriba hoy? —gruñó Katsuki. Las manos de Kirishima se aferraron fuertemente a sus brazos.

—Yo —Bakugo frunció el ceño y separó a Kirishima de él. Los ojos rojos observaron al rubio— ¿Que?

—¿En qué momento se decide quién va o no arriba?

—Pues…

—Yo quiero ir arriba hoy —Kirishima frunció el ceño.

—¡Pero lo fuiste la última vez!

—¡No me importa!

—¡Pero yo quiero hacerte disfrutar! —Bakugo rodó los ojos y luego le dio una sonrisa hambrienta a su novio. Empujó a Eijiro y lo tiró al suelo, el pelirrojo se golpeó la espalda con la mesita y el rubio se sentó en él.

—Muevete alrededor de mi pene y me harás disfrutar —Kirishima frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—No.

—¿eh?

—No quiero. No puedes comprarme de esa forma —Bakugo frunció el ceño y se cruzó también de brazos.

—Entonces no haremos un carajo, no voy a ser el pasivo hoy —comentó levantándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación de ambos. Kirishima fue tras él, ambos estaban duros pero ahora con la pasión olvidada, tenían que darse gusto ellos mismos. Kirishima sonrió, pensó que darle un espectáculo a Bakugo sería ideal para convencerlo.

Kirishima debía dejarle en claro que él también podía seducir. Se acostó en la cama y acomodó las almohadas a su alrededor para acomodarse. Katsuki se dirigió al balcón y tomó uno de los cigarros de la cajetilla que tenía escondida.

Eijiro no quiso prestar atención mientras se preparaba. Se quitó el pantalón y se comenzó a acariciar lentamente por sobre el bóxer. Despacio, tocando cada suave parte de su piel.

Gimió. Y aquello llamó la atención de su novio que lo quedó mirando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Kirishima se encogió de hombros y sacó su miembro para comenzar a agitarlo.

—Estaba duro —comentó. Volvió a gemir y pudo ver a Katsuki lamerse los labios.

—Estás tratando de seducirme.

—Para nada —dijo y se mordió el labio. Soltó un quejido y apresuró su mano a lo que su miembro exigía. Katsuki había apagado el cigarrillo en la puerta y se estaba acercando poco a poco. La ventaja de llevar tanto tiempo con él, es que Eijiro sabía cómo hacerlo caer—. Ah, Katsuki… —gimió nuevamente. Bakugo soltó un quejido observándolo— Ve de lo que te pierdes, Katsuki —Kirishima agitó más rápido ya sintiéndose en el límite. Él sabía que a su novio le enloquecía que le dijera su nombre.

—Maldito seas, Eijiro —jadeó Katsuki. Se había sentado en la cama y se estaba acariciando por sobre el pantalón.

—Me amas así… —agitó más rápido y soltó un fuerte gemido cuando llegó manchando su mano con semen. Bakugo jadeó, tomó la muñeca de Kirishima, la que estaba rodeando su longitud y le hizo soltarlo. Luego, se colocó sobre el pelirrojo.

—Tienes cinco minutos para endurecerte nuevamente y follarme. Has ganado, maldito —la sonrisa de Kirishima fue tan brillante como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia de todas.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Me costó un poco terminar este capítulo, pero me gustó como quedó (?**_

 _ **Además, el título me suena un poco a algún título de The Big Bang Theory XD Espero haber cumplido con las espectativas, los veo bien sexuales porque los amo mucho XD**_


End file.
